


The Blue Lions (and Yuri): Ultimate Matchmakers

by DucksWaddleDucks



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Matchmaking, what did i even do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DucksWaddleDucks/pseuds/DucksWaddleDucks
Summary: The Blue Lions have noticed that their house leader and professor seem to have “feelings” for each other. Cue the matchmaking.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	The Blue Lions (and Yuri): Ultimate Matchmakers

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if the characters are ooc, since I don’t know how characters work. I have no idea where this fits in canon.

“So you’ll do it, right?” asks Annette, with those hopeful, bright eyes of hers.

And of course, the rest of the Blue Lions house, curiously excluding their house leader and professor, stands behind her, waiting expectantly.

Yuri sighs. “Do what, princess?”

With that, she puffs her cheeks out, which was admittedly cute, and says, “weren’t you listening to anything I was saying? Help us get His Highness and the professor together!”

Ashe pokes his head out from behind her, giving Yuri the impression of a little puppy. “You don’t have to do it, of course,” he adds quickly, “but we would appreciate your help.”

Perhaps if he were a heartless monster, he could’ve said no. But truly, the audacity of the Blue Lions shoving their two most valuable pawns in his face sure was admirable.

And pretty damn irresistible.

“Sure, sure, whatever,” he says, with an even larger sigh than last time. 

The two shorties’ eyes light up, and Yuri imagines the tallest boy in the back cracking a smile. But he takes that back, as Dedue Molinaro was way too tough a guy to do that. It doesn’t stop him from using his  _ imagination _ , as Constance would say. 

“Do we really need that boar to ‘hook up’ with the professor,” Felix asks-but-states, putting finger quotations around “hook up.”

“Obviously,” his red-headed friend replies. “Even Dimitri deserves some action—!”

Ingrid’s fist collides with his jaw. 

“Oh my,” Mercedes remarks, making no move to heal his poor, unfortunate soul.

Yuri chuckles. This was going to be a long,  _ long _ process, wasn’t it?

* * *

Mission 1: Force the prince to dine with the professor. Alone.

“It’s quite simple, really,” Yuri says, trying to summon all of his stuck-up-brat-energy he learned from the nobles. “All we need to do is to take up all the other seats in the dining hall.”

“Ingenious,” gasps Sylvain.

“Stupid,” retorts Felix.

It really was “quite simple”. Almost everyone, even the other houses, wished for Dimitri and Byleth to get together. So they gathered anyone they could find in the dining hall.

“Quick, there she comes,” Annette whispers, ushering everyone to sit at the nearest table. The professor enters through the fishing pond doors, with Dimitri following close behind. They walk up to the chef, and order two peach sorbets. Then with a quick glance, she suddenly frowns.

“Hey, professor,” Yuri calls out. “Sorry, but I think all the seats are taken.” She frowns even further, most likely noticing his completely fake tone and classic smirk. 

She truly was a master, that one. 

“Oh, professor, I see two empty chairs over there,” His Highness points out.

Damn it. Claude and Hilda deserted them.

If he didn’t know better, Yuri would say that his professor almost looked triumphant, and it took all his willpower to not slap the faint smile off that face. 

They take the empty chairs and sit at their table, and Yuri could feel the eyes of Felix boring into his skull.

He tries to keep himself from glaring back.  


* * *

Mission 2 (planned by Felix, edited by Sylvain): Get the boar and the professor to have a duel.

“What the actual hell,” Yuri says.

“Don’t they spar all the time, though?” Mercedes inquires, voicing the question on everyone’s mind. 

Felix nods. “Yes, but—“

“Felix,” Dedue warns. “Please don’t say something like ‘they’ll realize their feelings for each other in the midst of a tough duel.’”

The mentioned swordsman grunts.

“It’s worth a shot?” Ashe offers.

Sylvain appears behind his back, clasping his hand onto Ashe’s shoulder, causing him to wince. “Attaboy, Ashe, attaboy.”

Yuri sighs, which was becoming a trend at this point. “You know what? Fine. We can try.”

And Felix looks at him in gratitude, but quickly looks away, reinforcing the opinion in Yuri’s mind that he is a tsundere. Whatever the hell that means.

And that’s how they all find themselves in the training grounds, after Sylvain dared Dimitri that he wouldn’t be able to defeat Byleth, and after Ingrid coaxed the professor to duel Dimitri. For “studying purposes,” apparently. 

Their disguises are pathetic. Meaning they didn’t have any. Truly, only the pegasus rider has an excuse to be there, and possibly Sylvain, but the rest of them were lamely sparring. 

After making a vague motion, which could barely be considered a swing, the professor and the prince enter the grounds. What follows iscomplete silence. 

“So, Dimitri,” she starts, “are you looking to train your sword skills today?”

He shook his head, the blonde, stringy hair on top of it flapping around. “I was thinking more lance skills.”

“Oh no, he’s taking the bet a little too seriously,” whispers Sylvain from his left.

“What did you bet?”

His handsome face pales. “I said that if he won, then I’d stop fooling around with girls for a week.”

Yuri snorts lightly. “I’d like to see that happen,” he whispers back. Sylvain rolls his eyes, but a smile still widens on his face.

All those present in the training grounds, which were the Blue Lions and Yuri, turn their attention to the professor entering a sword stance and to His Highness’s lance in his hands. He could’ve been imagining it, but he swears that he saw Byleth glance at him for a second.

And they were off, like a lightning bolt hitting a wall of rock. Her sword clashes with his lance, and Dimitri does a good job pushing against her. But that was obvious, since Dimitri could beat Balthus in terms of strength.

He had to admit, it was quite funny watching Balthus’s arm get smashed into the table, blowing splinters of wood everywhere. It led to them getting kicked out of the tavern, but hey, it was a once-in-a-lifetime sight. His sulking puppy face definitely made it better in the end.

Dimitri overpowers the professor, and slashes his lance, but Byleth dodges easily, cartwheeling out of the way. She makes a comeback by thrusting the sword forward, and it catches him off-guard. He stumbles, and she kicks him in the stomach, causing the prince to spiral to the ground. She puts the training sword next to his neck, and Sylvain whoops for joy.

The two sparring partners stare at him in unison, Dimitri with a discontented grimace, and Byleth with cleverly masked shock, like usual.

“It is a shame I missed the chance to force Sylvain to stop his advances,” the house leader laments, putting the training lance back in the basket behind them.

“I am more curious as to what all of you are doing here,” the professor says, sparing a curious glance for all of her students.

Ashe laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his head. “Ingrid told us that you guys were having a match, and we wanted to watch.”

Byleth tilts her head. “But we do this all the time.”

Felix’s palm hits his face, and they were all forced to do training exercises. But not Yuri, for he was a master of cunningness—

“—you too, Yuri.”

Well, that was that. 

* * *

Mission 3: Get the professor and His Highness drunk—

“We aren’t doing that,” Dedue says menacingly. And for fear of letting the boy be accused of attempted murder, they skip that one.

“Shame,” Sylvain sighs, but a warning glare from Dedue shuts him up quickly.

Perhaps silent intimidation does work.  


* * *

Mission 4: Trap them in a closet.

“It’s fail-proof,” explains Mercedes, who casually holds a lock and key in her hands.

“So,” Ingrid starts, “how do we get them in the closet in the first place?”

“We could ask Professor Manuela or Linhardt to warp them?” suggests Annette.

“Grand idea, except Professor Manuela would be all against getting the professor a boyfriend,” Yuri says. They all nod thoughtfully, conceding that yes, he was correct.

“And Linhardt’s too lazy to move anywhere, so I think he’s ruled out, too,” Ashe reasons.

“Damn.” Sylvain shrugs, a mischievous smile forming. “I guess we’ll have to do this the... old-fashioned way.”

“Oh no,” groans Felix. Dedue closes his eyes, mentally preparing for the challenges ahead.

So the next day, Mercedes and Annette walk with Dimitri to the aforementioned closet, with Ashe trailing behind. The four other boys escort their professor to the same place, talking about training methods, cooking, battle tactics, and women. We all know who the latter was.

“So, professor, do you think it’d be beneficial to use a torch in the dark?” asks Yuri.

“Uh. Yes?”

“Well,” he says while the other boys open the door, “too bad.”

And they push her in, the others pushing Dimitri at the same time.

“Yuri, you dastard!” yells Byleth. He could hear muffled yelling that strangely sounded like the prince. Huh.

“Have fun!” he yells back, flashing a smile, knowing full-well she wouldn’t be able to see it.

And while no one knows what happened inside the fateful closet, ten minutes later, they were all granted with detention. Except Ashe, since he picked the lock. But even he couldn’t escape the professor’s ire, for he was assigned stable duty for the next three weeks. They all share a collective sigh.

* * *

“Seteth, I just don’t know what to do,” Byleth complains over a cup of tea.

The green-haired man before her mixed some sugar into his cup. “Ask yourself this. Why are they doing this? What do all these encounters have in common?”

She ponders this. “I was always with Dimitri, but surely that’s unrelated.”

Seteth groans. “I am aware of your... relationship with Dimitri.”

Byleth stares at him quizzically. “I don’t get it.”

“Must I spell it out for you?” She nods, giving him a caffeine-induced headache. “They want you to get together with Dimitri.”

Silence.

“S-Sorry? I’m afraid I didn’t hear you correctly—“

“They. Want you. To get. Together. With Dimitri.” He drains the cup, rubbing his temples with his fingers. “Go on, ask your students themselves. I wonder what they have to say.”

“I sincerely doubt that that is their aim, but I shall try.”

* * *

“Yes. That’s exactly what we’ve been doing,” Yuri groans. “How can one be so smart yet so  _ dumb _ ?”

They were all gathered in the Blue Lions classroom, Dimitri excluded, because of their detention. Writing lines, Yuri could understand, but doing  _ absolutely nothing _ is torture.

“We just wanted you to be happy, professor,” Mercedes adds. Annette nods vigorously, her orange head bobbing up and down.

Felix anxiously swings his sword, clearly itching to head to the training grounds. “But you and the boar are too oblivious to actually do anything about your obvious feelings.”

“Yeah,” Sylvain agrees. “It’s a little tiring, honestly, watching you guys smiling at each other and just leaving like no big deal!”

The professor sighs, burying her face in her hands. “I might as well tell him how I feel, if you all are so adamant about it.”

Ashe’s eyes sparkle. “This is just like a story!” Ingrid nods behind him, eyes with a similar shine.

“Tell us about it later, won’t you?” Yuri teases, feeling a real grin form.

So when the professor exits the classroom, all the Blue Lions have hope in their hearts.

* * *

Later, in the dining hall, the prince and the professor walk in, gingerly holding hands.

He thinks Annette dies, judging from the high-pitched squeal that comes out of her mouth.

“So,” Yuri says.

“So,” Byleth responds. “It went well.”

Then the other house leaders stop by, Claude with his smug smile, and Edelgard with her thinly masked curiosity. “Teach, you’ve scored yourself a good man, haven’t you?” he exclaims. The Black Eagles leader simply smiles, clearly happy for the two.

“The professor informed me on what you guys were doing,” Dimitri comments, talking to the group as a whole. “Not that I agree with what you did, but I thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah, Your Highness,” Sylvain waves off, looking pretty damn pleased for someone who sounds so nonchalant.

“It’s not like we did it for you,” adds Felix.

Ingrid huffs. “Can’t you two act like civil beings for once?” Yuri finds immense irony in the fact that she’s pigging out on her own plate of food, which is already tall enough to rival the goddess tower.

And with the laughs exchanged over the dishes and drinks, Yuri feels like he belongs in this new environment. Even if it was done in the most chaotic way possible.

* * *

The next day, he says, “boy, am I done with matchmaking.”

It’s those very words that seem to bring a whole line of people waiting outside the Ashen Wolves’ classroom.

“What the hell,” he asks Hapi.

“They all heard the rumors of you assisting in the professor’s new relationship,” she says, in the signature-Hapi tone of “I’m amused but I’m too tired to deal with this”.

“Yuri, all these people want your advice!” enters Balthus, with Constance right behind him.

“What in the world is going on out here, Yuri?” shouts the blonde girl.

He sighs. Hapi looks at him with envy. “You know what? I’m heading to the surface. Have fun.”

He’s already halfway out the door before he hears shouts of “Yuri, come back here—!” and “hey, what’d you do this time—?”

He smirks, and climbs the stairs to the monastery. 


End file.
